Call of Duty: Blake Ops II
by lakero45
Summary: After beating Grand Theft Auto V, Blake and the others decide to go back and play the sequel to a game they played in the past, Black Ops. So they booted up the game, finding out that the game takes place in the year 2025. This should be interesting.
1. Prologue: A New Playroom

**Prologue:** A New Playroom

"Great, now that everything is set up,," Yang groaned as she jumped onto the couch. "I can finally relax…"

"I like this new room, it doesn't feel cluttered without the beds lying around," Weiss said, referring to the new room to play games in. Professor Gine suggested that they get a new room because he stated that it might be cluttered and hot in their rooms. He gave them access to the room shortly after they finished GTA V.

"Alright, I got the snacks!" Ruby yelled as she kicked the door open. In her hands was several large bags of chips and cookies. Blake followed in with a box of soda.

"And I got the drinks," Blake said, not as loudly as her leader.

"That means we're set," Weiss said.

"Do you think Professor Gine is listening to us?" Ruby asked.

"Probably, he hopes that we don't destroy the room in a fit of rage when we play these games. Plus I have a theory he's watching our reactions to the situation," Yang said.

"Why would he watch our reactions? Do you think he's recording it?" Ruby asked.

"Probably, he's probably going to show it to others to see an outsider's perspective on these games," Blake said.

Weiss scoffed, "What kind of person would waste their time watching our reactions? It's not like we have anything interesting to say or do?"

"It's our loving personality that attracts these people," Yang joked. Blake grabbed the Playstation controller off the couch "Ready for some action?"

"Yeah, I really wonder what this is about," Blake said.

"We should probably watch a trailer," Ruby suggested.

"Good idea!" Yang shouted. Ruby quickly pulled out her laptop and went to YouTube. She quickly looked up Black Ops 2 trailer and clicked the first trailer she saw.

 **Reveal Trailer - Official Call of Duty: Black Ops 2**

The screen was black as text was typed in the bottom left corner of the screen. "Wonder what's this one is about," Yang said as she started drinking her soda.

 **The Vault**

 **Sgt. Frank Woods. USMC (Ret.)**

 **June 19, 2025**

Yang quickly turned to the side and spat out her soda. She coughed before saying "Woods is alive?"

"The fact that Woods is alive is more shocking and interesting than the time period this game takes place in," Blake said. Ruby didn't noticed that 2025 was the set date of the game.

"Woah, that's cool. Maybe their guns have a bit more style," Ruby said.

"Again with the weapons," Yang rolled her eyes.

Woods is seen in a wheelchair, looking much older than he did in the previous game

 **Woods: Aside the fact that I'm still alive, none of this surprises me.**

"I'm surprised you survived a grenade," Blake said.

"Is the Russian guy still alive?" Yang asked.

"Probably if Woods is here," Ruby ssaid.

The Treyarch logo appears. The camera cuts to a landing bay on top of a skyscraper. A hovering vehicle is about to land The camera cuts to the inside of the aircraft.

 **Woods: Technology got stronger…**

An image of a drone with a gun, a four-legged walker with a gun and a missile appeared on screen.

 **Woods: But we got weaker…**

The camera cuts to a aircraft vehicle flying around a destroyed city. The camera then shows the drones in action and a man activating a touch screen on his wrist. The screen shows a birds-eye-view of a city.

 **Woods: With those computers… Robots…**

Two drones fly over a stack of shipping containers with a four-legged robot and a smaller drone below them.

"Earth has a long way to do develop robots at our level," Weiss commented.

"I think these robots can pack a punch though," Yang said.

 _Is that suppose to be a pun?_ Professor Gine remarked.

"No, why would that be a pun?" Yang asked.

 _Oh, well this is something the readers will understand than… Whoops, saying too much._

The game cuts to a city flying over a city in battle. The camera then cuts to a soldier in black next to one of the drones..

 **Woods: Whole unmanned armies… but no one ever asks…**

The camera then cuts to Wodds in the retirement home

 **Woods: What if the enemy steals the keys…**

The camera cuts to a bigger view of the city then to a man opening doors with both of his hands. The final shot was of a rally.

"Oh Oum, I really hope that doesn't happen with Atlas' robotic army," Ruby said.

"It would be very, very disastrous," Weiss said. The camera cuts back to the city where the helicopter blows up and crashes into the convoy.

 **Woods: When the things they built to keep us safe turned against us that's when they figured out, they'll always need men like us.**

The game showcases human soldiers in a variety of situations.

 **Woods: For those who are willing to do, that others cannot.**

The game showcases more scenes from the game to really showcase the actions. Some of the things that piqued the team's interest was the use of aircraft, making them think that they'll fly the ship. Then it cuts to more use of the drones and finally the horse

"Horses?!" Weiss shouted.

"Weird choice, maybe once the enemy gets access to the entire military, it includes vehicles," Blake said.

"Make sense, but really? Horses against automatic weapons?" Weiss asked.

"I guess they're desperate," Yang said.

 **The future is black…**

 **Black Ops II**

"Alright, any thoughts?" Ruby asked.

"The time period makes it interesting," Blake said.

"I wonder who the villain is this time around," Yang wondered.

"Probably someone from a different nation," Weiss guessed, "Still can't get over the fact that there's horses."

"I really hope that we get to fly around the city. It feels like Earth has better aircraft than Remnant's," Yang said.

" _Agree, to a certain degree. While we don't have armored airships to carry troops. We still fast and heavy hitting aircraft compared to Remnant._ Professor Gine remarked.

"Hm, maybe the game will tell us how Woods survived," Ruby said.

"We'll only find out by playing it," Blake said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm back bitches! Sorry for the long absence, I'm currently rewriting Heroverse, which I'll admit has a lot of development issues atm. And I'll also admit I don't know which direction the series will be going. Might have to put that on hold because as much shit we learned about Remnant over the last few years, we still don't know jack shit about the history. I really want to make it close to canon as possible.**

 **Anyways, I know that the drones have names but the team doesn't know their actual names yet. So their names will be revealed when it is revealed in the game. Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Saving Sergeant Woods

**Chapter 1:** Saving Sergeant Woods

Blake inserted the Black Ops II disc into the PS3 and booted up the game. The intro gave a Black Ops I tone when it showed several clips of the past wars America has probably fought in. There was an intro cutscene that shocked the team when it started. It showed a dead Mason, who looks slightly older than he did in the last game, next to a kid, which the team assumes is his.

"Wait, Mason is dead?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Jesus, wonder why…" Weiss muttered.

"Did a robber kill him?" Yang asked.

"No, Mason wouldn't die from a simple robber," Blake said.

 **Mason's son: My Father, Alex Mason, gave up everything he had so he could defend the country from people like you.**

"Okay, that's probably his son," Ruby said.

"I figured, but if he died during a mission, and if that's the moment when he died and if his son is there, where are there?" Blake asked. The camera briefly shows a man holding a shotgun, his face was covered in shadows.

 **Mason's son: I hated him for that. But now, here I am with you.**

The camera show's Mason's son all grown up in a military uniform in front of a prisoner. The prisoner was an old man and non-American.

 **Prisoner: So we are the same… David. Shaped by those we lost.**

"Oh, Oum, the "we're not so different" cared," Blake sighed.

 **5 hours earlier June 19th, 2025**

" **Cordis Die"**

The prisoner was not in custody yet, and was in front of a fire. Presumably praying. The camera then cuts back to 1973, as revealed by a calendar.

"A flashback? We're going to get more of those in the game, huh?" Yang asked. A girl wakes up next to her sleeping brother. She noticed something out of the camera and approached it. An orange flare was seen through the cracks of the door.

"She'd be wise not to open it," Weiss said, hoping that she won't open the door.

"That's already major red flags that it's a fire kid, stop approaching it," Yang said. But her comment wouldn't affect the game, as when she opened the door, fire erupted in her face. It cuts back to the year 2025, where the prisoner walks past his men. It cuts back to a young boy who is clearing out the fire that covered his sister.

It cuts back to a rally with the prisoner leading it.

"Okay, so that prisoner was that kid who lost his sister," Ruby connected the pieces.

It cuts back to the kid trying to run out of the burning building before having rumble crash over him. After, clearing out some rumble, he found his sister and her necklace. He took the necklace while holding his sister, who's burnt all over.

"Jeez…" Ruby whimpered quietly.

 **Girl: Please… don't leave me…**

It cuts back the rally.

 **Prisoner: Cordis Die!**

Everyone else started chanting Cordis Die before fading black. There were three options in the menu, campaign, zombies, and multiplayer.

"Looks like zombies are back," Yang said.

"Why is that even there?" Weiss asked out loud.

 _Because who doesn't love blowing up the heads of nazis._ Professor Gine. _Technically, they're not just nazis anymore. You do shoot up Japanese, Russian, and space zombies._

"That's… really weird…" Weiss muttered. Blake clicked on campaign and selected new game. She picked the regular difficulty because she wants to breeze through the game easily.

The first cutscene shows several armored vehicles drove past a sign that says "no trespassing".

"So we're beginning the game with a raid," Weiss said. All of the vehicles parked in the driveway of the building and several soldiers jumped out of the backdoor of the van followed by a sleeveless soldier that's later identified as Harper.

 **Harper: (To his comm in his left ear) Secure the building.**

Behind Harper was a man dressed in casual clothes.

"Wait, why is he wearing casual clothes?" Ruby asked.

"He's probably overseeing the operation," Yang guessed.

"But shouldn't he wear better protection if he's that important?" Blake wondered. Several soldiers approach the building, which looks like a mansion. Several airships fly over the mansion.

Inside the mansion, the man dressed in casual clothes, Harper and a soldier walk through the hallway.

 **J-SOC Operative: (Off scene) We've scoured every inch of the Vault sir... except this room.**

The trio come in front of a door. They prepare the breach the room, the soldier opened the lock and Harper kicked down the door. The camera cuts to Woods.

 **Woods: Safety's on, dipshit.**

"Damn, so is this some kind of retirement home for soldiers," Ruby said.

The man in casual clothes approach Woods, who's later identified as Section.

 **Section: Hey, old man.**

Woods smiles back at Section.

 **Section: Was Raul Menendez here today?**

 **Harper: Sergeant Woods! Raul Menendez is the leader of Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden.**

"Osama Bin Laden?" Yang asked.

Section kneeled in front of Woods and placed his hand over his. A flashback occurs, presumably a few minutes ago, where Raul Menendez hands Woods a heart shaped pendant. The flashback abruptly ends

 **Harper: (Still frowning at Woods) Fucking waste of time, guy's a vegetable.**

"He's like 90, give him a few minutes to think, geez," Yang said.

 **Section: Back off!**

Woods gave Section a heart shaped pendant, the same one that Menendez handed him.

 **Woods: All he said was "Mi Hermana..." (briefly looks at Harper) That's Spanish for "sister", dipshit.**

Section experiences a brief flashes of a past memory. He was a kid in the flashback sequence. It happened in a dark room with another man approaching him and grabbing him.

 **Voice: (faintly) You suffer with me... (subtitle says that Section said this)**

The flashback ends.

 **Woods: You boys better get your shit together. He's gonna attack.**

"So let's go look for him," Yang said.

 **Harper: (to Woods) If you have information about a threat to national security, you've gotta tell us.**

"I think Menendez handed him the pendant and that's it," Ruby said.

"Why would Menendez hand Woods a pendant?" Yang asked.

"More importantly, where is the security?" Blake asked.

 **Woods: (points at Harper's miniature camera on his left ear) Turn the camera on.**

Harper presses the record button on his camera. This hints that this mission will take place in the past.

"So there are missions that take place in the past," Weiss said.

 **Woods: (From camera view, looking at Section) Your old man, he was doing okay in Alaska...fucking Hudson showed up...**

"Mr. Shades," Yang remarked.

The flashback begins where Section, as a kid, is climbing a tree. Above him was Mason.

 **David: Dad, I'm scared. I-I need help.**

Mason looks down at his son.

 **Mason: (Sternly) You're 7 years old, David, stop acting like a baby.**

"Jeez, he's 7!" Weiss barked.

"I kinda figured Mason would be an asshole dad," Blake commented.

 **David: I hate you...**

"Don't worry, you're father isn't right in the head," Yang joked.

A helicopter is heard flying from the distance. David attempts to climb down the tree.

 **Mason: David...wait!**

"Now you want to help," Ruby scoffed.

David slips and falls down. The fall left a cut on his hand. Mason climbs down the tree as the helicopter lands. Mason tried to look at David's hand, but the boy gets up and doesn't let Mason look at the wound.

 **David: Go back to the army, like you did when mom died...**

"It's probably going to be one of those arcs where the kid doesn't understand his father but after growing up appreciates what his father did," Blake said.

Hudson and a military officer approaches Mason.

 **North: (Shaking hands with Mason) Lt. Col North, NSC. You already know Jason Hudson.**

"Well no duh," Yang said.

 **Mason: (To Hudson) What are you doin' here?**

 **North: Yesterday, Sgt. Woods led a covert team to take out an arms smuggling rig in Angola. This morning, we lost contact.**

"So try to look for him," Ruby said.

 **Mason: So go get him, CIA. Why are you here?**

 **Hudson: Castro and the Russians are all over Angola. We can't go in.**

"I thought we were with peace with Castro. What was that thing in the end where they fight zombies?" Yang asked.

 _Hate to break it to you, but that's historically inaccurate._ Professor Gine interrupted.

 **Hudson: The CIA have buried the mission. Woods and his squad no longer exist.**

"Holy shit…" Yang muttered.

"That… that's just sad," Weiss sighed.

"That means his team is not even listed," Ruby spoke out loud.

 **North: We got whatever you need Mason. Name it.**

 **Hudson: (To Mason) David can stay with Jenny, like before. She loves having him, he'll be fine.**

 **David: (Looks up at Mason) Dad, you said you'd never go back to the army. You promised me.**

"But Woods is in deep trouble," Blake said.

"We have to save him, we can't just let him die a second time," Yang said.

 **Mason: It's Uncle Woods, son. He'd do it for me...**

Back at the Vault, Woods begins talking to Harper and Section. Blake is taken to a menu that allows Blake to customize the loadout.

"So this allows you to pick any weapons you want for the mission, that's kinda cool and progressive," Yang said.

"Oh, that means weapons from the older eras…" Ruby said.

"Better not go on with that BS Ruby. I got kinda annoyed with it the last time we played a Call of Duty game," Blake said.

"Alright, I'm patiently waiting to see the future weapons," Ruby said. Blake stuck with the recommended rifle, which was the FAL. For secondary, she picked up the AK-47. She looked at the perks, which was called access kit. From what she understood, it allowed her access to other parts of the map. Before Blake proceeded to start the mission, Ruby read the mission label.

 **Pyrrhic Victory**

 **Angola 1986**

"Where is Angola exactly?" Ruby asked, hoping Professor Gine would answer.

"Any answer?" Blake asked.

"Not yet. Professor!" Ruby shouted.

 _Oh, uh… Africa. I think it's in the center of the continent._ Professor Gine said. Ruby just repeated the answer.

"Africa? That's new to us, anything significant?" Weiss said.

" _Well, from what I can actually consider important notes in "What an outsider should know about Earth" is that Northern Africa had a large desert known as the Sahara and ancient civilizations that built pyramids. It also had a long history of being screwed over by nations more powerful than itself and suffers internal conflicts here and there."_

This news shocked Weiss, but she then proceeded to tell the team about the continent.

"Shit, Earth should be fortunate that it doesn't have Grimm to worry about. That would just add to the chaos," Blake commented. She pressed the confirmation button to begin the mission.

 **Woods: They found where I was being held prisoner with a spy satellite. One of them KH-09s. This baby, it shits out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 comes by and... pfft... snags it at about 30,000 feet.**

"Sounds really complicated…" Ruby said, "Must've cost a lot of money."

 **Woods: This was not the digital age. This film had to be processed, analyzed and delivered... all by hand. Our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas Savimbi. (laughs) You think I'm fucking nuts? This guy…**

"Must be really fun to hang out," Yang remarked.

The screen went black as fire began to erupt. A hand tried to smash the glass, it's revealed to be a burning soldier who's trapped inside the vehicle.

"Jeez, straight to the action I see!" Weiss shouted.

 **Mason: No! I need help over here! Hold on!**

A large man with a red beret jumped out of a moving vehicle

 **Savimbi: Mason!**

 **Mason: Savimbi, you gotta help...**

Mason grabs a shovel and attempts to break the glass.

"There's no way he can save him in time," Ruby said.

 **Mason: Break, dammit!**

"It's too late, he's way too burnt up to make it out alive," Blake said. The man screams painfully as he dies from the fire burning his flesh.

 **Savimbi: The fire finished him. Sometimes it's too late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death.**

Savimbi pulls out a machete and hands it to him. A soldier handed Savimbi a grenade launcher. Blake took a glance around and noticed the group of soldiers around occur around the group.

 **Savimbi: The mortar fire means that the MPLA is readying for attack.**

"That explains why one of the trucks caught on fire," Weiss remarked.

 **Savimbi: If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! MOVE OUT!**

A helicopter flies over Mason and the rest.

 **Hudson (radio): Mason, you copy?**

 **Mason: Go ahead, Hudson.**

 **Hudson (radio): MPLA forces advancing on your position, about one klick north.**

 **Mason: Yeah, we know. Savimbi's leading a counter-charge.**

Mason and Savimbi jump on a vehicle and it started heading to the battlefield.

 **Hudson (radio): He's got balls. I'll give him that.**

"They'd have to do something. I certainly wouldn't just sit there if enemies just continued blowing me up," Yang said.

 **"Pyrrhic Victory"**

 **Cunene Province, Angola**

 **Alex Mason**

 **CIA Special Activities Division**

 **July 2nd, 1986**

 **Mason: What about Woods? Do we have confirmation on his location?**

 **Hudson (radio): They've been moving him from one location to another. We expect Savimbi's men to report back soon.**

The mortar firing finally stopped.

 **Savimbi: The mortars have stopped...**

A large group of soldier began to approach.

"Sure just across a field with no cover. See how far that gets you," Weiss remarked.

 **Savimbi: Here they come! Here they come, my brothers! Fight, my brothers!**

Mason jumps off the vehicle and began fighting against the enemy soldiers. The enemy began fighting against friendly forces with machetes at close range. Blake began firing at them when they started charging at her. Blake stayed close to the vehicle Savimbi was mounted on and picked enemies off the side.

Blake spotted a mark with the word access above it and started sprinting towards it. It was a tipped over vehicle and she opened it, revealing a bunch of mortar bombs laying around. She grabbed them which allowed her to use them.

"Don't we need a mortar to fire these things?" Ruby asked.

"I think you can just throw them," Yang said.

 **Savimbi: Mason! Target the mortar crews!**

Blake saw the highlighted marks on the area and started running towards them, taking out any enemy in her way,

 **Savimbi: They are behind the rocks!**

Blake peaked her head over the rock and pulled out a mortar. She tossed it, blowing up the first group of mortar soldiers. She then tossed the second mortar at the second group of soldiers.

 **Mason: The mortar crews are down!**

Four tanks arrive in the battlefield.

 **Mason: Dammit, Hudson! They got T-62 tanks in support! We need you to take the heat off.**

Blake was given the option to call in air support. She pressed the D-pad, which gave her control of Hudson. The helicopter was flying around on its own, which made Blake focus destroying the tanks.

 **Mason: Take out the tanks, Hudson!**

 **Hudson: Beginning strafing run!**.

Blake easily destroyed the four tanks and more arrived on scene. Blake quickly blew up the reinforcements. After destroying the tanks below and was given control over Mason.

 **Mason: Nice work, Hudson. There's a couple of MG trucks targeting you!**

 **Hudson: I can't make another pass until you take out those MG trucks!**

"I'm sure regular machine guns won't be hard to destroy compared to tanks," Weiss said.

"But if a bullet hits the pilot, everyone in the helicopter dies," Ruby explained.

 **Mason: I'll deal with them!**

Blake used the mortars she had to destroy the two MG trucks.

 **Mason: MG trucks are down. You're clear, Hudson!**

Blake calls in for air support and is taken control of the helicopter.

 **Hudson: Okay, coming around again.**

Blake quickly took out the armored vehicles with ease.

"Damn, I guess they weren't expecting a helicopter flying by and ripping through their tanks like paper," Yang said.

"Should've bought some anti-air weapons and vehicles," Ruby said.

 **Mason: There's heavy armor still out there.**

The helicopter flies around, giving Blake an opening to shoot up the tanks again. After destroying the tanks, Blake is given control of Mason.

 **Hudson: Shit, Mason! Stray fire took out the chopper guns! I can't make another run!**

"Looks like we'll have to fight off the enemy on our own," Weiss said.

"Hell yeah, let's burst through their line and wreak havoc," Yang said. Savimbi stabs an enemy soldier and pulls the machete out of his corpse.

 **Savimbi: Come, my friend.**

Savimbi climbs onto the vehicle with Savimbi.

 **Savimbi: They are weak! We must finish them!**

"This guy is a force of nature," Yang said, "He really wants to stomp on these guys."

"I don't even understand who we're even fighting against," Weiss said. Blake saw the retreating soldiers but didn't fire at them. She only killed the MG gunner who was stilling attacking her.

"It feels wrong to kill a retreating enemy," Blake said, "It's not like people here have aura to protect them from attacks, so there's no way to injure them."

 **Savimbi: Our journey to victory has begun! Death to the MPLA!**

Blake looks at the large number of dead bodies of retreating soldiers.

"Wow, these guys are merciless," Weiss said. Hudson's chopper landed in front of them.

 **Savimbi: Haha! My friend from above! You killed many men today, eh? Yes... We all did.**

A soldier arrived and whispered to Savimbi

 **Hudson: Where is Woods?**

 **Savimbi: The MPLA is not yet defeated. That's a very dangerous rescue my friends.**

 **Mason: Where is he?**

 **Savimbi: He is being held captive by a Nicaraguan gun runner. A very dangerous man.**

 **Mason: Where?**

 **Savimbi: About two miles north. He's on a transport barge, on the Cubango river.**

"Don't worry, we have your support right?" Ruby asked.

Mason climbs onto Hudson' helicopter.

 **Savimbi: He may already be dead!**

"If he is, then we'll just have to restart," Blake joked.

 **Mason: Let's go, Hudson.**

The game transitions back to the Vault and Woods began to talk about how he survived.

 **Woods: I was MIA in 'Nam... but your old man thought I was dead.**

"You made it look like you blew up," Ruby said.

 **Woods: After all that shit Kravchenko did to him, the numbers... Reznov being stuck in his head...**

A flashback appears that shows the scene where Woods sacrifices himself. The camera shows the grenades falling in a different direction.

"So that's how he survived," Weiss said, "I still think it's impossible he survived."

 **Woods: He had no idea what was real... How the fuck could he?**

"So I'm just going to assume that the mind-fucking Mason got from the Russians made him think that Woods died," Yang said.

"Seems likely," Blake said.

 **Woods:Kravchenko. When I sliced that bastard open, it saved everyone's ass. He comes to first, BOOM! Welcome to the Hanoi Hilton.**

A map of Hanoi Hilton shows.

 **Woods: Six months later, they shipped me over to Da Nang. And this fucking place made the Hilton look good.**

"Hilton sounds like a hotel chain," Blake remarked. The flashback shows Woods breaking out the POW camp.

 **Woods: We lost 17 in my group. By '72, it was just me. I was not gonna die in a FUCKING SWAMP!**

The last shot of the flashback shows Woods looking up at an American helicopter.

"So he broke out to only get caught again," Ruby said. The flashback ends and they're taken back into the action. Mason and Hudson fly over the barge that Woods is kept in.

 **Hudson: Comin' on the convoy now.**

 **Mason: The barge matches Savimbi's intel. Woods should be inside. Bring us alongside, Hudson!**

A RPG was fired at the helicopter and began descending.

"It feels like most helicopters we ride in eventually blow up," Weiss joked.

"There was the one in the swamp and the city…" Ruby muttered, trying to remind herself of the helicopter crashes.

 **Hudson: Dammit! Taking fire! Shit! We're going down! Jump, Mason!**

Mason jumps off the helicopter as it crashes into the water. An enemy soldier noticed Mason and began charging at him with a machete. Mason blocked the attack and punched the soldier. He quickly grabbed the machete and killed him with it.

 **Hudson: Clear the decks!**

Blake ran around the boat and wipes out the enemy soldiers.

 **Hudson: Deck's clear! Shit! We got gunboats right on our tail! They ain't gonna let us go without a fight.**

"So they must be keeping Woods in one of these containers," Ruby said.

"Take him out and give him a gun," Yang said.

"He might not be in the condition to fight at all," Weiss said. Blake noticed another access marker and opened a container. It was a flak jacket which protected her from explosives.

 **Hudson: They're coming alongside! Keep firing! Don't let them get onboard!**

Blake quickly got on the machine guns and tore apart the boats on the right side. She noticed a few boats going to the other side and eventually shifted to the left side. A few soldiers boarded the boat, but Blake easily destroyed them.

 **Mason: That's the last of the gunboats!**

 **Hudson: Okay, Mason. We're clear. Open up the container. Give me a hand with this, Mason!**

Blake approached the container with Hudson and opened it. Inside was piles of decomposing bodies.

"God, this is sick," Blake said.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Ruby said.

 **Hudson: Oh my God...**

 **Mason: Woods! You in there, brother?**

"Just leave a loud groaning noise and raise your hand," Yang joked.

 **Hudson: Bodies are badly decomposed. These men have been dead for weeks.**

"Well Woods possibly can't kick the bucket yet if he's telling the story now," Weiss said.

 **Mason: Woods?**

Mason spots Woods sitting on a wooden crate, pressing his back against the wall of the container.

 **Mason: Frank?**

They search the container and founds Woods in the corner. Mason approaches him and startled him

 **Mason: Frank! It's me! It's me, Mason!**

Woods grabs and holds onto Mason.

 **Mason: What did they do to him, Hudson?**

Mason and Hudson carry Woods out of the container.

"If they were in here for weeks, how did Woods survive? I doubt that these people fed him," Weiss said.

"Worse case scenario, he probably ate somebody," Yang said. When they got outside, and a enemy helicopter is attacking them.

 **Hudson: Shit! We got a Hind right on us!**

 **Mason: Get Woods to cover!**

 **Hudson: Come on, Woods! That arms crate is a goldmine! Grab the TGM! Blow it out of the sky, Mason!**

Blake grabs the rocket launcher and waits for the helicopter to stop moving so much. Once the first rocket hits, the helicopter began moving again. Blake waited for a moment of pause and launched the rocket again, this time finally blowing up the helicopter. Suddenly, the barge stuck something in its way.

 **Hudson: Dammit! We've run aground!**

The helicopter crashes into a small hut.

 **Hudson: Woods is going under, Mason!**

 **Mason: I'll get him!**

Mason jumps into the water and pulls him up to the beach.

 **Hudson: We've probably attracted the attention of every MPLA foot soldier in the area. We need to move.**

Mason grabs Woods and carries him. Blake walked towards the ledge and Hudson carries him.

 **Hudson: Come on, Woods, I've got you. I got you, brother.**

Blake and Hudson proceed to walk through the jungle. They notice the radio tower.

"We should've gotten Savimbi and his men to follow us here honestly," Blake said.

 **Hudson: Village ahead. The antenna means they've got a radio.**

 **Mason: We can call Savimbi for emergency extraction.**

 **Hudson: Hold. Take cover behind that log.**

Blake and Hudson quickly hid under a log.

 **Mason: What the hell are Cubans doing here?**

Woods began to cough and Mason quickly covers his mouth. The group quickly noticed a bunch of kids with guns in front of them.

 **Hudson: They're just kids.**

"This place is 50 shades of fucked up," Yang said.

An adult soldier slaps a child who gets in the row with the others. The soldier orders another child to get a better hold of his rifle. The child stumbles with it. The soldier slaps him, and the rifle flies near the trio. The child quickly retrieves it, but does not notice them. An alert goes off, and the soldier and children rush away.

A Cuban soldier skaos a kid who gets in the row with the others. Another soldier yelled at another who tried to hold his gun. But the child failed to get a proper hold of his gun and drops it.

"They're kids, they're not born to fight wars!" Weiss shouted.

"Can we please burn this place down?" Blake asked. The Cuban soldier slaps the kid and the gun lands near the group. He picked it up without looking at the group.

 **Hudson: Let's move. Stay low. Keep your head down.**

 **Cuban soldier: Búsquenlos, están aquí por algún lado. (Look for them. They're here somewhere.)**

The soldiers moved on.

 **Cuban soldier: Avisen cuando el área este despejada. (Notify when the area is clear.)**

 **Hudson: Don't move. Let them pass.**

Blake and Hudson stayed crouched and allowed the enemy pass by.

 **Hudson: Okay, on my lead, we run for the wooden hut. *pause* Now!**

The two entered a broken down building.

 **Hudson: Don't move, more patrols passing by. On my go, we head for the grass.**

Blake and Hudson hid behind a wooden wall, allowing the soldiers to pass on.

"One of us should've stayed behind with Woods, he's too sick to do anything," Blake said.

 **Cuban soldier: Los vimos cerca del río. Uno de ellos estaba herido. Empiecen la búsqueda en el puesto uno y desplácense hacia el oeste. Si no los encontramos antes de que caiga la noche, no los vemos de nuevo. Cuando los encuentren avisen por radio. (We saw them near the river. One of them was wounded. Begin the search at position one and move to the west. If we don't find them before night time, we won't see them again. If you find them, let us know by radio.)**

 **Hudson: Stay close.**

Blake and Hudon moved towards the grass area.

 **Hudson: Hold position. They're right in front of us**

"They should be able to see us, even if we're crouching," Weiss said.

"They're probably too hot-headed to notice us," Yang guessed. Blake and Hudson allowed the group of soldiers to move..

 **Hudson: Okay, we're clear. Move out of the grass.**

Somehow the group managed to sneak around the group of soldiers and it to safety.

 **Mason: You'll be okay, Frank.**

"Does anyone have a small candy bar? This guy needs to eat," Yang said.

 **Mason: I'm going to radio for help.**

 **Hudson: I'll take care of Woods. Watch yourself out there. Try not to draw any more attention.**

Mason laid down Woods and proceeded to the building. Blake noticed another access marker and opened up the shack. She managed to get some bear traps.

"Ohh! Bear traps," Ruby said.

"What do we need bear traps for?" Yang said.

"I'm sure this will be useful to cover our escape," Blake noted. Blake snuck into the building through an open window. There was a man operating the radio.

"Could've just waited for him to get out of the radio," Ruby said.

 **Menendez: Do you need to be reminded of just how I deal with those who fail me?**

 **Russian (over radio): Афганские моджахеды отказываются сотрудничать. С Муллой Рахманом всё непросто. (The Afghan rebels are unwilling to co-operate. Mullah Rahmaan is not easy to deal with.)**

 **Menendez: Mullah Rahmaan... Do not concern yourself with local politics.**

Mason aimes the gun against the man's head.

 **Menendez: Просто марионетка... как и ты. Делай, как сказано. (He is merely a puppet... as are you. Do as I instruct.)**

 **Mason: You're a dead man unless you do exactly as I say. Tune the radio to...**

Menendez punches the radio, breaking it.

"Wow, one punch," Ruby said, amazed. Menendez stands up from his seat.

 **Menendez: You are going to kill me, sí?**

Cuban Soldiers entered the room.

 **Cuban Soldier: No hay palabra de los buscadores. (Still no word from the search parties.)**

The soldier quickly noticed Mason and he quickly grabs Menendez and holds him hostage.

 **Cuban Soldier: ¡Mierda! (Shit!)**

 **Mason: No one move, or this fucker gets it!**

 **Cuban Soldier: ¡Intruso americano! ¡Vengan! (American intruder! Get in here!)**

 **Cuban Soldier: ¡Que se vaya! ¡Que se vaya! (Let him go! Let him go!)**

 **Menendez: El americano les esta diciendo que no se muevan. (The American is telling you not to move.)**

"If only there was subtitles to tell us what they're saying," Weiss scoffed.

 **Mason: Shut up.**

More Cuban adult and child soldiers move in.

"I really hope we don't have to fight the children soldiers," Blake said.

 **Cuban Soldier: ¡Quédense atrás! (Stay back!)**

 **Menendez: Huh, el piensa que esta en control... pero el no es. (He thinks he is in control, but he is not.)**

 **Mason: I said, SHUT UP! Lower your weapons! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL THIS BASTARD!**

 **Cuban Soldier: Yo dije, quédense atrás. (I said, stay back.)**

 **Menendez: Los americanos no saben nada sobre la lealtad. Quizas nosotros deberiamos demostrarle. (The Americans know nothing about loyalty. Maybe we should show him.)**

Menendez pulls out a grenade and removed the pin. Mason lets go of Menendez.

The team noticed the grenade and became shocked by the sight of it. Not only that, but also the fact that Menendez has pulled the pin from it.

"Oh shit!" Blake cursed.

"Where did that grenade come from?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It just came out of nowhere!" Yang said.

 **Cuban Soldier: ¡Fuera de aquí! (Get out of here!)**

 **Mason: YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

Mason knocks the grenade out of Menendez's hand. The child soldiers ran out of the scene and two Cuban soldiers jumped on top of the grenade. Menendez tries to disarm Mason but failed to do so. Mason quickly shot Menendez on the eye and jumped out of the window before the grenade exploded.

"Phew, that was close," Ruby said.

"Way too close," Weiss added.

"At least we survived," Yang said with a smile.

 **Mason: Hudson! We're moving! Get to the beach!**

"Not just yet," Blake said to the Yang.

Hudson grabs Woods and began to flee.

 **Hudson (On Radio, asking): Did you secure evac?**

"We're on our own unfortunately," Ruby said.

 **Mason: Negative! We're on our own! HEAD FOR THE RIVER!**

Blake and Hudson continue to flee from the scene, but soldiers began open firing on them.

"More guns-blazing action," Ruby commented.

 **Hudson: Dammit, Mason! Sounds like half the village is on our ass!**

"More like the entire village," Yang said.

 **Hudson: What the fuck happened back there?!**

 **Mason: CAN IT, HUDSON! JUST KEEP MOVING!**

 **Hudson: They're closing in on us! We gotta buy some time!**

Hudson takes cover behind a rock while Blake laid down some traps for the soldiers to walk on.

 **Hudson: Use the poacher's platform to snipe! Get up high! Provide cover fire!**

"Too bad I only have two assault rifles," Blake said. Blake climbed onto the platform and began firing at the Cuban soldiers. They began to swarm the area, leaving Blake to toss a grenade to clear out a small group of soldiers coming down the river. She then noticed an enemy getting stuck on the trap she laid out.

"That actually worked," Ruby said. Blake quickly killed the enemy and another Cuban soldier ran into another one. Blake quickly eliminated him.

 **Mason: We gotta get moving, Hudson! Throw smoke!**

Hudson throws a smoke grenade.

 **Hudson: Smoke out!**

 **Mason: Grab Woods!**

 **Hudson: I got him! Let's go!**

Hudson grabbed Woods and he and Blake began retreating further to the river.

 **Hudson: We gotta make another stand!**

 **Mason: Get Woods in cover!**

Hudson moved to cover while Blake fended off against the enemies. She climbed on top of the platform on the tree and began fighting off the enemies below.

 **Hudson: Rig some animal traps!**

"Well I'm not running out of there just to place down an animal trap," Blake said. Someone tossed a grenade towards Blake. She quickly tossed it back. It managed to blow up a single soldier.

 **Mason: They're still coming!**

"Thank God there's no child soldiers," Weiss sighed in relief. But she could imagine them pulling them in again and using them as shields for the main soldiers.

 **Mason: AGH! Keep firing, Hudson!**

Blake quickly jumped down from the platform and finished off the remaining soldiers on their tail.

 **Mason: We gotta make a run for the river!**

 **Hudson: Throwing smoke!**

Hudson throws another smoke grenade.

 **Mason: GO! NOW!**

 **Hudson: Come on, Woods. We're getting out. I got you, brother.**

Hudson grabs Woods and ran to the river. Blake placed some animal traps for the enemies to step on.

 **Mason: Keep moving!**

 **Hudson: Dammit!**

An MG truck drives up and began firing down onto the group.

 **Hudson: MG truck on the waterfall!**

 **Mason: I'll deal with it! Get Woods in cover!**

Hudson took Woods to cover and allowed Blake to fight off the MG. She took cover and tossed a grenade to the truck. The explosion didn't explode the truck. Blake just killed the gunner and whoever was up there and ran for it.

 **Hudson: There's too many of them!**

The enemies began firing mortars at Mason and Hudson.

 **Hudson: Incoming mortars!**

Blake fought against the soldiers before retreating towards the river.

 **Hudson: There's a boat on the beach! Come on!**

Blake picked up Woods.

 **Mason: Come on, Frank! Come on! We're getting out.**

Mason looks up to see a helicopter approaching them.

 **Hudson: No... Fucking Russians... Dammit. No way out.**

"Back the gulag," Ruby joked. The helicopter began firing at the Cuban soldiers.

 **Hudson: What the...?**

The door opened, revealing Savimbi inside.

 **Savimbi: You thought I would leave you, eh? Hahaha! Hurry! Come!**

The Hind slowly lands. Mason and Hudson carry Woods over to the helicopter.

 **Hudson: Well... We got him, Mason.**

Mason turns over to Hudson who puts on his shades but is shot on the shoulder.

"So that is what happened to Hudson," Ruby said. Mason turns to see a Cuban soldier still standing but is shot by someone. Mason turns to Woods who is holding a gun.

"I'm sure you don't have the strength to even lift a gun," Weiss said.

 **Woods: You can't kill me.**

"Yup," Yang said smiling. "That's the Frank Woods we know."

Mason looks over to Hudson. The two then proceed to get on the chopper.

 **Woods (voiceover): You can't kill me... thanks to your old man. He put it all on the line for me... for honor and friendship. Yeah. He's just like you, kid.**

The screen fades to black.

 **Mission pa- oh shit, wrong game**

"So when are we getting the futuristic toys?" Yang asked.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Lakero45: I just want to thank everyone for being patient for this new chapter. I've been running around doing errands, going to the hospital for check-ups and etc. I will be busy this week starting Thursday for Anime Expo 2018 and buying myself a body pillow... for the meme of course. Also huge shout-out to Tashawn again fpr helping me writing this chapter. You're a real bro when I need you.**

 **TaShawn N. Matthews/TheVirginianist: Hello everyone! Yup, it's me. The editor who is associate with Lakero and his work. You thought you would see me only doing edits for "Grand Theft RWBY V", didn't ya? Well think again bitches! XD I'm also helping him with his "Call of Duty: Blake Ops II" Crossover-Fic. This dude is indeed doing what he can to finish up Blake Ops II so he can get up to his next project, one of them probably gonna be Blake Ops III… It depends by him. ;) Anyway, again. I am back and ready to edit and add! XD ^^**


End file.
